Under the Influence
by Lynnions
Summary: Double D drinks at Eddy's party. Some Edd/Marie. Edd's POV.


The room was blurry… or, rather, my vision was. All my oculus' could see were the shadowed shapes of the musky room. I lifted my arm up, extending my fingers out to wipe the haziness away, but found the limb shaky and flaccid. A groan slipped through my teeth as I pushed my body up into a sitting position. I had to stop and hold my head; A throbbing pain surging against my skull. I waited for it to subside before focusing my vision.

I was in a bedroom. Obvious from the soft blanket material I was resting upon, and the assortment of furniture and objects scattered around. My only source of light was a faint glowing lava lamp set atop a dresser across the room, and the natural, but dim, sunlight gleaming in through the blinds. The room was certainly not mine, for the floor was covered in cloths and magazines, and a musky order wafted around.

I ran my hand through my blonde locks, noticing my hat wasn't accounted for. Neither were my cloths. The only material covering me was a thick blanket, laying in messy folds across the bed. Once I finally came to my senses I recognized the room's layout.

It was Eddy's room.

I sighed, remembering bits and pieces from last night. Damnit Eddy…

I lifted the blanket aside and swung my legs over the bed's edge. I pushed myself up into a standing position only to be brought back down with an anemic awareness running through my appendages. I reached out and flicked on the bedside lamp, it letting off a soft golden glow. My eyes caught sight of my stripped boxers deposited on the shag carpet next to my feet. I slowly kicked them through the openings and pulled the underclothing on.

A muffled groan sounded from behind me. I dragged my eyes across the circular bed until they stopped at a tuff of blue hair sticking out from underneath the purple covers. I sighed once more. Who else, I enumerated, would wind up in the bed with me… again?

I closed my eyes as memories of yesterday came back to me…

-----

"_C'mon, Sockhead! Just have some already!" _

"_Eddy, I'd rather not accompany you in the consumption of alcoholic beverages tonight."_

_Eddy pouted at my statement. He scrunched his brows together before turning to the table and grabbing a plastic cup from the stack. He forced it into my hands and filled the ductile halfway with fruit juice. He placed the bottle back onto the table and nabbed the vodka. _

"_You know I'll make you drink whether you like it or not, Double D." he said, pouring the potation into my cup, filling it the rest of the way._

"_Yes, I understand that." I replied, staring down at the concoction with disgust. I knew what this stuff did to me with my revolting low tolerance for alcohol._

"_Then drink up," Eddy grinned, putting the bottle to his lips and taking a swig. He scrunched his face together before relaxing. "After all, it _is_ my birthday."_

_Yes, of course. It was Eddy's 18__th__ birthday today. His parents let him have the house to himself tonight as they took the opportunity to have time to themselves, assuming Eddy wouldn't want them around for his birthdays anymore… and they were correct. Eddy had Ed set up a couple tables and filled them with different assortments of drinks and snacks earlier today, along with plastic cups and paper plates._

_Eddy invited everyone in the Cul-de-sac (except for Sarah and Jimmy who showed up nonetheless), and, already an hour into the all night party, Kevin was hitting on Nazz with an intoxicated stare while Rolf was dancing in circles with Wilfred to the hip-hop music playing in the background. The poor fellow probably doesn't even realize what he's drinking every time Eddy throws a party. Everyone else was chatting away, only beginning their downfall into euphoria._

_I swished the liquid in my cup around a bit before taking small sips. Indeed, whether I liked it or not, I would end up drunk by midnight at the very least._

_I watched as Ed snatched away an alcohol filled cup from Sarah's hands. "Uh uh uh, baby sister." he said with a goofy grin across his face before gorging it down. Sarah pouted and crossed her arms. Jimmy cringed at the substance and hid behind her with terrified eyes. I took more sips as I continued to scan the room._

_Jonny was having a one-sided conversation with Plank as he took sips from his drink. A binding was wrapped around the wooden board, holding a plastic cup in place at it's side. Jonny let out a huge burst of laughter at seemingly nothing, leading me on to assume it was something Plank said… or, what Jonny thought he said. _

_A deafening crash came from the doorway, making me jump in surprise, almost spilling over my drink. A series of high-pitched giggles joined the aggravating music._

"_WHO THE HELL INVITED YOU?!" I heard Eddy scream at the top of his lungs._

"_You didn't think you could throw a party and not invite your woman, did you?" a gravel-voiced person replied. _

_I turned around to find the Kanker sisters in the doorway, a case of whine coolers in Marie's arms. Eddy glared at them and pointed an accusing finger at Lee. _

"_Who told you about this party?!"_

"_Word gets around," she said, simply in response. She took the case from Marie with one hand and ripped open the top with the other. "So, c'mon. Let's drink!" She retrieved a bottle and threw it at the fuming Eddy before grabbing one for herself and dropping the case on a nearby table. Eddy scoffed, but uncapped the drink and downed it in a matter of seconds. I inwardly groaned at the act before me. The only other thing most important to Eddy besides money was alcohol, and he'd even let the Kankers in his house for more of it. _

_Marie automatically spotted me and grinned, giving me the same look she always did when they invaded Eddy's parties. She batted her eyelashes, and wiggled her fingers before turning to get a whine cooler of her own. I shuttered, knowing what was in store for me tonight._

_--_

_It was 12:47am._

_I was currently hung over a chair, chuckling at nothing in particular, as I watched May swing Ed around, poor Ed yelling about "girl germs" and such. I personally thought we were old enough to get past those ridiculous terms, but Ed will be Ed I suppose._

_Eddy was completely trashed, letting Lee push herself up against him. I automatically adverted my attention to the cup in my hands, not wanting to witness anything from them that could cause my stomach to heave. I knew the alcohol was getting to me… and I knew what that meant._

"_Heya, Double D."_

_Right on time as always. I glanced up to see Marie Kanker smiling down at me. "Hello." I slurred out._

"_Sooooo," she took a seat in my lap and crossed her leg. "Have enough to drink already?"_

"_Y-yes, I'm quite positive I've had enough for tonight."_

"_Oh, but you didn't have any of the whine coolers we brought," she said, rubbing my shoulder with her right hand as she held her drink in the left._

"_No, no, I'm fine." I insisted, not wanting anymore of the vile stuff inside me._

_She brought her face close to mine and whispered in a seductive voice. "Don't you think you'll need it for what we're going to do later?" She let her lips brush against my cheek._

_I could feel my face flush. I stared directly into her brown eyes with my icy blue ones, and whispered back. "I don't need it for that."_

_I really didn't see the point of taking in more alcohol when it wouldn't be the first time. I was used to it by now. Marie brought her lips to mine in a quick kiss before standing, and winking at me. "I'll be back for you later." she promised, walking away to antagonize the other Cul-de-sac children. _

_I expeditiously gulped down the rest of my drink._

_--_

_I was pulled into a room and heard the click of a lock behind me. The lights were turned off, and only Eddy's lava lamp was illuminating a small area around it. Hands made their way inside my shirt and rubbed up my chest slowly. Marie snuggled her face into the crook of me neck, pulling me closer. I sighed, letting my body ease into her's. She smiled against my skin before taking my hand and leading me to the bed. She slipped her shoes off and climbed on backwards, keeping her eyes focused on me. I slipped off my own shoes and crawled after her._

_She smiled at me, reaching out a hand to caress my cheek. "Well, aren't you being a good boy tonight?"_

"_There's no reason for me to evade it." _

"_Oh, there isn't?" she pulled me down so that I was on top of her. "And why is that?"_

"_Because it's the same situation every time Eddy has a party." I replied. She rubbed her fingers down my neck and across my collarbone. _

_I made the first move and brought my lips down on hers gently. She smiled against my mouth and ran her hands through my hair, pushing my hat off. Her favorite endeavor was touching my hair, and I must confess that she was the only one I let do so. Her fingertips grazed across the scar on the side of my scalp, not flinching away from the outlandish tissue. Marie is the only one beside Eddy and Ed who knows the secret behind the hat, and I was eternally grateful when she decided to keep it that way. _

_Her hands were now roaming my chest and she pushed me to the side so that we were both laying down, facing each other. She pulled my head in to deepen the kiss, shoving her tongue against mine in an engagement for dominance. She always won._

_She climbed on top of me and leaned up to lift her tank top over her head, throwing it aside. Her bra was black with lace patterns. She dipped back down to caress my lips with hers and continue the act._

_-----_

I collected my t-shirt and socks from the floor, easily telling them apart from Eddy's. I pulled them on before walking back over to the bed.

Marie was fast asleep with her head sticking halfway out from under the covers. I carefully pulled the blanket back and placed a kiss on her forehead, tucking some of her hair back. With that, I slipped my shoes on and left the room.

Everything was messy…messy messy messy.

Plastic cups and styrofoam plates were scattered around with half eaten food and crumbs along the living room floor. Jonny and Plank were slumped up against the wall sleeping beside Rolf. Ed was in the middle of the room with Wilfred, hugging him and salivating his snout. May was curled up behind him. Eddy was slumped over a few chairs, a party hat hanging off his head, and Lee on the floor below him with a half empty whine bottle clutched between her fingers. Kevin and Nazz were nowhere to be found, and I figured Ed had Sarah and Jimmy leave.

I let out an exhausted sigh, moving my way into the kitchen. I turned on Eddy's coffeemaker and retrieved a mug from the cabinet, along with milk and sugar. I poured myself a hot cup and mixed in the other products. I leaned against the counter and took a sip of the sweet brew. At least _this_ party was over with.

-----

A/N: Lawls.~


End file.
